Monday Night Raw 270: July 20, 1998
On the eve of WWF Fully Loaded: In Your House, Triple H defends his European Title against D'lo Brown. Plus, Mr. Yamaguchi-San punishes his wife for her affair with Val Veni. X-Pac challenges The Rock for his Intercontinental Championship. Event recap Triple H vs. D'Lo Brown Chyna and D’Lo have a confrontation, but she ducks a punch and fires back with a forearm smash. Chyna comes over and shoves Rock into the ringpost. Cue Mark Henry to the ring. Chyna goes to meet him with a steel chair. Meanwhile, Rock gets in the ring and blasts Helmsley with the ROCK BOTTOM. D’Lo covers and gets the three-count to win the European title. (6:06) Triple H is fuming after his match After the break, DX is backstage showing us how pissed off they are. Helmsley promises that the Rock won’t leave the building with his IC title. Yamaguchi-san looks to punish Mrs. Yamaguchi Back in the arena, Yamaguchi-san shows us he’s very angry and looks to punish her. She holds the ropes open for Yamaguchi-san and Kaientai so they can all get in the ring. Yamaguchi-san now wants her to do the “crawl of shame” towards him and then paddle her for her wrongdoings, but of course Val Venis runs down to save the day and clears the ring of Kaientai with the giant paddle. Val then helps Yamaguchi’s wife out of the ring and walks out carrying her in his arms. Jacqueline talks down to Sable Marc Mero and Jacqueline come out to talk smack about Sable and to give her the chance to bow out of his bikini contest. Sable heads out to the ring in a maternity dress to brag about how good her body looks. Jacqueline rips off the maternity dress to reveal Sable in her bra and panties. Jacqueline takes a hair toss and heads to the floor. Ross wonders what Sable will be wearing this Sunday at Fully Loaded. Edge shows up in the ring and off camera gives Marc Mero what Ross refers to as the “Downward Spiral”. He leaves through the crowd without saying a word. The Rock vs. X-Pac The Rock and X-Pac come out to the ring with their respective groups for a big brawl, but refs and agents come out to stop it to set up a commercial break. When we return, Chyna is the only one welcomed back to ringside. X-Pac complains to ref Tim White over a knee injury allowing Chyna to wallop the Rock with his IC title! X-Pac covers for 1-2-NO! Tim White gets wiped out by the Rock. D’Lo Brown comes out through the crowd, but Triple H is right there to crotch him up top. Helmsley then walks over to the Rock and gives him the PEDIGREE as retribution for earlier in the show. X-Pac covers the Rock and White starts to count, but ref Jimmy Korderas is out to narc on the whole thing for the DQ. (9:45) Chyna is more than happy to knock out Korderas. The Nation and what’s left of DX comes out for a brawl, but refs and agents once again put a stop to it. Once the Nation clears out, DX is left to celebrate as Triple H gets a female "fan" to show everybody her tits. Match results * Singles match for the WWF European Championship: D-Lo Brown (w/ WWF IC Champion the Rock) pinned WWF European Champion Triple H (w/ Chyna) to win the title at 6:05 when, after Mark Henry appeared at the entrance ramp distracting both the referee and Chyna, the Rock slid in the ring and dropped Triple H with the Rock Bottom; after the bout, Rock, D-Lo, and Henry celebrated with Owen Hart and the Godfather * Singles match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship: WWF IC Champion the Rock defeated X-Pac (w/ Chyna) via disqualification at 9:43 when a second referee prevented the referee from counting the pinfall on the champion, informing the ref that Triple H had interfered moments earlier and hit the Pedigree on the Rock; before the match began, DX and the Nation brawled in the ring until referees broke up the fight; moments before the finish, D-Lo Brown came through the crowd to interfere but was crotched on the top rope by Triple H, who had followed him through the crowd; after the bout, DX won a second brawl with the Nation before Triple H had a girl in the audience flash the crowd; Shawn Michaels did guest commentary for the bout (The Best of Raw Vol. 1 & 2) Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Jacqueline Category:Sable Category:Shian-Li Tsang Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Jacqueline & Marc Mero management Category:Sable vs. Jacqueline & Marc Mero rivalry Category:Mrs. Yamaguchi & Val Venis romance Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. The Nation rivalry